Blue Moon
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: eh, i suck at summaries, but...this is a Light/Sayu story. Songfic to the song "Blue Moon" by anna Tsuchiya. Please R&R! Sayu finally admits her feelings to Light...what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first _Death Note_ fic, and it's Light/Sayu. It probably won't be the best, and it's most likely VERY OOC, but I have only read up to volume 7 in the manga. I have the other volumes on hold at the library. Thank god for MangaVolume! I just thought that this was a perfect song for the couple. Of course, before I saw the lyrics, I thought that the line was "Oh what a beautiful lie". Anyways, I hope that you like it, and constructive criticism and flames (if they are nice and kind, and not harsh) are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note_, Light, Sayu, or any other characters. _Blue Moon_ belongs to Anna Tsuchiya. All I own is the plot...hopefully.

Blue Moon

_It's so dark, it's so cold_

_No hate, no tears,_

_No time for us, nobody else_

_Just me & you_

_Ah, it's so sad, it's so deep_

_In silence, on the wave, in the light,_

_Gently dancing with me_

Sayu Yagami took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before knocking lightly on her older brother Light's door.

He said, "Yes, what is it?" as he opened the door slightly.

Sayu held up her algebra book and said, "Could you help me with my algebra, please?" She hoped that she wasn't blushing.

He laughed and said, "Sure." He opened the door completely.

She walked in and went over to his desk, where he usually helped her. He closed the door, and she pulled up a chair as he sat down beside her. She looked at Light out of the corner of her eyes as he leaned over her book and asked her what she didn't understand.

She pointed out the homework problems, and he started explaining. She listened with half an ear, thinking to herself. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling the way that she was feeling, especially towards her brother. She inhaled his scent, smiling. She couldn't help but stare at him. His buttoned down shirt was open slightly, and his jeans were just tight enough. She looked away when she realized that she had been staring at him for too long. But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him. _Stop it, Sayu_, she thought. _This is your brother you're thinking about! You know that it's not allowed!_

She was, however, brought back to earth when Light asked her, "Do you understand so far? Can I keep going? Or do you need me to explain part of it again?"

She said, "You can keep going. I think that I'm starting to understand it better, though."

Light smiled and said, "Good. Now, for this next part, you need to..."

He trailed off when he noticed that she had her eyes closed. "Hey, am I _really_ that boring?" He laughed when her eyes popped open.

"What? No, you're not boring at all! I'm just ...thinking about someone." She said, hoping that he would stop asking about it.

"Is he—I'm assuming it's a boy—the reason that you've so distracted lately?" Light asked her, amused.

"Eh? Oh, yes, it's a boy, and yes, he's the reason. Wait, how do you know that I've been distracted lately?" she asked him, suddenly suspicious.

Light laughed again. "Really, Sayu, I can read you like a book. Is he anyone I know?" He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, you know him _very_ well." Sayu said. She realized what she had just said, and quickly added, "But don't ask me any more questions!"

"What, I can't even guess?" Light replied. When Sayu shook her head, he sighed and said, "Then why don't you just tell me? If I know him so well, I can tell him...unless you don't want him to know."

Sayu shook her head again and said, "No, I just can't tell you! Especially because..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Because what, Sayu?" Light asked, curious. _Why wouldn't she want to tell me? It's not like I would make fun of her for it, no matter who the guy was!_

He heard her mumble something, and he took her head and turned it to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. But, you know you can trust me!"

Sayu sighed, and thought,_ Well, here goes. _"Because it's YOU!" she said. She ran out of his room, not waiting to see what his reaction was.

She ran into her room and closed the door. Then she walked over to her bed and jumped onto it. _I can't believe that I just said that! Now it's going to be so awkward whenever we see each other at home, or anywhere else!_

Light sat there, unmoving. _It's me?_ He thought, stunned. _I never would have thought! _For once, he didn't know what to do. He started to get up to talk to her, when he noticed that she had left her algebra book on the desk. He picked it up, and brought it with him.

Sayu was laying on her bed with her eyes closed, trying to forget what had just happened, when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called, already knowing who it was.

"It's me, Sayu. Can we talk?" came Light's voice through the door.

Sayu said, "Don't come in!" Light was the _last_ person that she needed to see after what she had just told him.

Light sighed, and walked in. "You left your algebra book in my room." He put it on her bed as he sat down beside her.

"Were you serious when you said that the person you liked was me?" He asked her, pulling her up so that she was sitting on the bed, rather than laying on it.

"Of course I was! Why would I lie about that?" She said, starting to cry. "I know that it's wrong to feel this way about you, but I can't help it! You must hate me for it! Go ahead and hit me, yell at me, do whatever you want! I wish that I could wish my feelings away, but i can't! You don't know what I'm going through!"

Sayu finished blurting out her feelings, and looked at Light, who was sitting there with an unreadable expression on his face. "Well, don't just sit there! Say _something!_"

Light was silent for a moment, and said, "Actually I do know how you feel. I'm glad that you told me, Sayu."

She looked at him, confused. What was he talking about?

Suddenly, Light leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked, to be sure, and didn't know what to do. She started to kiss him back, not sure that she wasn't dreaming. The fact that her _brother_ was kissing her never crossed her mind. His hand slowly went up her arm, and she shivered. He smirked and began kissing her neck.

When he pulled away, she reached for him again, but he stayed out of reach. He put a finger to his lips and said, "Well, I'm glad you understand it now, Sayu. If you need any more help, just let me know."

Sayu was confused, until Light opened her door and saw her mother standing there. "It's almost time for dinner, you two."

They nodded, and, after looking at Sayu and smiling slightly, Light went downstairs.

Sayu sighed happily. She knew that what they had just done was wrong, but it felt so _right_. How was that even possible. She smiled as she followed Light downstairs.

_When the sunlight came into my room_

_Forget about the time for crying_

_I don't have to weep day & night no more_

_Oh what a beautiful night_

_Save me from shadow in my side_

_Oh my blue moon_

_It's the first time to meet _

_Somebody like you_

_In my life time_

_You are my blue moon_

_Oh, you are my blue moon_

From that day on, Sayu and Light always had a relationship when he was helping her with her homework. To their parents, they were just brother and sister. But to themselves, they were lovers. He always knew just what to say to make her laugh, but she couldn't help thinking that it was too good to be true. Then the whole Kira thing started, and they were spending less and less time together, which was strange, since they lived in the same house.

_You make me smile and make me laugh_

_I know you are my little angel_

_When you kiss me, I know this is color of love_

_I want to be the air for you_

_I want to be tears for you_

_I will wipe away your tears_

_If you feel alone_

When Light had brought home Misa, his "girlfriend", Sayu had been shocked, but had covered it up. When Misa wasn't there, Light promised Sayu that he would explain the situation to her sometime. But he never did.

She may not have been as smart as Light, but Sayu knew when he was lying about something. She noticed that he had been acting different since the Kira case had started, but she couldn't figure out why. She wanted to see him again; she missed their "homework" sessions.

_Oh what a beautiful night_

_Save me from shadow in my side_

_Oh my blue moon_

_It's the first time to meet_

_Somebody like you_

_In my life time_

_You are my blue moon_

_Oh, you are my blue moon_

Now, twenty years later, she still remembered the night when she and her mother found out that Light was dead. It was hard enough to lose her father, but Light...Sayu ran up to her room when she heard about him, and lay on her bed, crying. _Why now?_ She thought. _Why did it have to be so soon after dad had died?_

She didn't know how or why he had died, but she knew that she had to move on. Now, she was married to a good man, Daniel, and had three kids, Light, Mike, and Kingone. But she couldn't help but think every so often about what life might have been like if Light hadn't died.

_I want to be the air for you_

_I want to be tears for you_

_I will wipe away your tears_

_If you feel alone_

_Oh what a beautiful night_

_Save me from shadow in my side_

_Oh my blue moon_

_It's the first time to meet _

_Somebody like you_

_In my life time_

_You are my blue moon_

_Oh, you are my blue moon_

_Promise me, if I get lost on my way_

_And don't know where to go_

_Show me the way, Show me the truth,_

_Guard me with your arms, forever._

**FIN**

well? How was it? Any criticism or way to improve it would be great. Please R&R! Thank you SO much! I just love this couple, there needs to be more fics about this couple!


	2. Author's Note

Blue Moon

**Blue Moon**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm going to post another Light/Sayu story soon; I'm just trying to decide which song to use for it. Or if I even want to have it be a song-fic. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. I will, of course, credit any ideas that are used. Anyways, I just wanted to take the time to reply to your reviews.

**Gagboy: **Thanks for the review. I wanted the story to be linear, or at least have the Kira thing come up in the story. Yeah, like I mentioned above, I'm working on another one as we speak.

**Raven Mirta:** huh, I never even thought about that. The whole not knowing if Light still loved her thing never really occurred to me as I was writing it. Thanks for the compliment, and I hope that you will enjoy my next one when it gets posted.

**Mello-luvs-chocolate:** yes, I do know that. I just thought that they were a really cute couple, regardless of the fact that they are related.

**Skyhe:** Thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked it!

One last thing before I finish up here. I was surfing online yesterday, and I found a quote that seems to fit Light perfectly. I just might use it as a last line or something. Tell me what you think, please!

_The man who thinks he can do without the world is indeed mistaken; but the man who thinks the world cannot do without him is mistaken even worse._

_--_Francois, duc de La Rochefoucauld

Thanks again for the reviews!

**LightSayuDeathNoteFan**


	3. Another Author's Note

Blue Moon

**Blue Moon**

**Author's Note:** Yea, I know. Another author's note. But I forgot to put this in the previous one. Sorry!

**Gagboy:** thanks. I'll try to make it an extended one. I feel really stupid asking this, but by extended, do you mean multi-chaptered? I'll try to pick a romantic song, but I'll need you and everyone else's help with it.

**FrigidSnow:** haha. Thanks. I don't like it happening in real life, but if it's in fanfics, I don't mind at all 

Anyways. On to what I meant to put in the previous note.

These are the songs that I narrowed it down to, and yes, I know that it's a lot. Some of them I might use for a story about just Light. But, if you've heard any of these songs, which one do you think would be good for it? I'm really tempted to just write a fic for each song.

**I'm Addicted to You**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Take Me Out**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Forever**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**My Fate**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Somebody Help Me**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Tears & Rainbows**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Close Your Eyes**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Knock Down**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Sweet Sweet Song**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Only Want You**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Without You**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Just Can't Get Enough**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Guys**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**Under My Mask**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**No Way**, by Anna Tsuchiya

**If You Only Knew**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Walk On By**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Who's Gonna Stop It**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Winter Sleep**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Space Halo**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Nobody's Gonna Take My Love**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Alone in Our Castle**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Under You Waves**, by Olivia Lufkin

**Full of Grace**, by Sarah McLachlan

**Lovin' You**, by Anna Tsuchiya

Like I said, I know that it's a lot, but any help would be great. Thanks again, and I hope to have the next one up VERY soon!

**LightSayuDeathNoteFan**


End file.
